


Nicola at Peasholm Park

by angelamulry



Category: The Marlows - Antonia Forest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelamulry/pseuds/angelamulry
Summary: Just thinking about summer holidays





	Nicola at Peasholm Park

“I want to go to Scarborough!” repeated Nicola tearfully, glaring at her unsympathetic sisters.  
“Nicky, it’s miles away,” said Rowan patiently, “Giles is there because his friends Ashley and Aiden live there, and their father has taken him to stay with them for these holidays. You are not even at school yet so don’t have anyone to invite you, and we are off to Trennels next week”.  
“I want to see the Naval Battle Giles wrote about,” tears were running down Nicola’s cheeks and her sisters looked at each other.  
Ginty suddenly said, “Scarborough, isn’t that where it’s so bracing? Should be good for the twins in that case.” Nicola looked hopeful for a minute, but Karen replied, “No, that’s Skegness.”  
“Oh,” said Ginty, “I knew it began with S. I’ve seen the poster. Are they near each other?”  
“Only about 80 miles apart along the coast,” said Karen, “But travelling all that distance by train would not be worth it.”  
Ann suddenly said, “Scarborough. That’s where Anne Bronte is buried”  
“Who?” said Rowan. “I thought it was Charlotte Bronte”  
Ann shook her head, “There were six Brontes,“ she said, “And Anne is buried at Scarborough.”  
“How do you know that?” asked Karen interestedly.  
“I read a book about them last year,” said Ann.  
Nicola had been listening carefully. Lawrie had come to sit beside her and Nicola felt comforted having her twin so close. “So, could I ask mother if we could go?” she asked hopefully. “If I mention it being bracing and that Anne Bronte is buried there and…”  
Her older sisters smiled, “I don’t think so,” said Karen gently, “No, it wouldn’t work,” said Rowan, and Ann said “Maybe when you are older, you could travel by yourself and see it”  
“But there might not be a Naval Battle then,” Nicola’s voice quivered again and her sisters looked at her anxiously.  
“I think there will be,” said Rowan, “Giles wrote that there were hundreds of people watching it so Scarborough will keep it. You should have an opportunity to see it. Don’t forget, Peter is home tomorrow and then we must pack for Trennels. We could have a naval battle in the cove if you like when we get there. Yes?”  
Realising that this was as far as she could go, Nicola nodded and swallowed any more tears. But one day, she decided, she would go and see it.  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
“And thank you to our helpers” the Compere announced as the applause rang around Peasholm Park, “HMS Achilles, Bill Randall,” Bill waved from his seat on the model ship, “HMS Exeter, Joe Harper,” Joe waved as well, “Graf Spree, Ash Harrison,” the crowd booed and clapped and Ash laughed at them, "And HMS Ajax, Nicola Marlow.” Nicola acknowledged the applause of the audience as the ships did a circuit of the lake before going back to their berths.  
“Enjoying your summer job?” asked Ash as they made sure the boats were safely berthed and Nicola nodded enthusiastically. “Loving it,” she said and smiled to herself. She was enjoying Scarborough; the beaches; the old town; she had seen Anne Bronte’s grave and walked around the castle; and the cheerful South Bay with the amusement arcades, theatre and restaurants. Tomorrow she would go to Whitby, to look at the Abbey and to find anything related to Captain Cook.  
“Giles enjoyed it too when he was here, years ago,” said Ash and Nicola suddenly had a memory of intense disappointment. “He thought you would enjoy re-enacting the Naval Battle when I said that we were looking for someone to help this summer.”  
Nicola suddenly laughed, “And he was right,” she replied, “Shall we go for a drink or do you want to go surfing now?"

To see Naval Battle at Scarborough: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHP7g6QYz7M&t=129s


End file.
